Volume accumulators are used for example in internal combustion engines in order to assist in the supply of pressurized medium to a hydraulic consumer, for example to a camshaft adjuster or an electrohydraulic valve actuating device. Camshaft adjusters are known for example from DE 195 29 277 A1 or from EP 0 806 550 A1.
A volume accumulator is disclosed for example in DE 10 2007 041 552 A1. The volume accumulator has a hollow cylindrical guide housing and has a dividing element, in the illustrated embodiment a pot-shaped piston, which is held in an axially displaceable manner in the guide housing and which divides the interior of the guide housing into a storage space and a complementary space. When the piston is acted on with pressurized medium, it is displaced counter to the force of a spring element in the direction of a stop, as a result of which the volume of the storage space increases at the expense of the volume of the complementary space. Here, the displacement travel of the piston is limited in that an open end of a casing portion of the pot-shaped piston comes to bear against an annular stop which is formed separately from the guide housing. The annular stop bears against a radially running wall on an axial end, on which the spring element is simultaneously supported, of the guide housing.